


ice storm

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Jonsa Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Jon finds that it's hard to argue with a blizzard.(written for day two of the jonsa countdown - storm)





	ice storm

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i know it's short and i'm less confident in this one. but get ready for some cute shit tomorrow. enjoy!

“You’re doing  _ what?” _

Jon sighs.  _ He had prepared for this.  _

“Making a pact with Daenerys Targaryen could be the difference between life or death. If we have her dragons, we’ll have a way to stop the Night’s King-”

“I don’t care what you want to use her dragons for. You’re leaving Winterfell?” Sansa’s glare could melt Valyrian steel. Her hands are clenched together, and her posture is more defensive than proper. The fire in the hearth crackles awkwardly.

“Yes, I’m leaving,” he says. She laughs humorlessly. 

“You’ve never been further south than Winterfell. You don’t know anything about their politics or their schemes.” 

Jon knows that everything she’ll say is true. He feels a surge of guilt. 

“Aye, you’re right. Which is why I’m bringing Ser Davos with me. He’s a man of the south, and he knows his way around politics better than most.”

“Better than me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Jon, I was there for  _ years.  _ I know how people work in the south, I know the way they like to tear each other apart. I know more about it than  _ any  _ of your advisors,” she says, a hint of desperation coloring her voice.

“So you want to go instead of me?” His eyebrows furrow and he realizes she’s taken two steps away from him. It hurts more than a knife to the heart. 

“I’m never going back to King’s Landing, Jon, but I don’t want you to leave me! Can’t you understand that, you idiot? You’re the one who protects me! You’re the only good thing I have left!” 

Jon is almost certain she didn’t mean to say any of that. Sansa purses her lips and doesn’t look him in the eye. Something tugs at his heart. He promises himself that when he gets back, he’ll tell her what he’s been hiding for months. For now, he has to pretend that a foreign dragon queen is more important than her. It makes his stomach turn.

“Sansa, I’m going to Dragonstone. That’s final.” Outside, the cold winds howl. Her mouth twists at the corners, and turns her head. He’s not sure what he’s more afraid of- if she starts to cry or laugh. 

“You don’t understand, do you?” she says, looking at him with pity in her cold blue eyes. “When Starks leave the North, they have a habit of never coming back.”

“ _ You  _ did,” he tells her, trying not to let her believe he’s fighting for a lost cause. She shakes her head, replacing all her contempt with cold neutrality.

“And look at me now.”

She leaves him after that, in an angry whirl of skirts and cape, a storm more dangerous than anything that nature could create.


End file.
